Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha(うち は マダラ, Uchiha Madara) znany także jako Tobi (トビ), jest założycielem Konohagakure, Akatsuki. Kiedy dołączył do Akatsuki jako Tobi, zastępując Sasoriego był partnerem Deidary, ujawnił się jako Madara po jego śmierci. Został uznany przez Kisame jako dawny Mizukage,lecz nie wiadomo kiedy nim był. Jest on głównym antagonistą serii, jest prawdopodobnie odpowiedzialny za udział w masakrze klanu Uchiha oraz jest odpowiedzialny stworzenie Akatsuki. Przeszłość Młode Lata thumb|left|Młody Madara Uchiha thumb|left|młody MadaraKiedy Madara i jego młodszy brat Izuna byli kilkunastoletnimi chłopcami, świat ninja pogrążony był we wojnie, a KonohaGakure nie istniała w ogóle. Na przełomie lat Wielkiej Wojny klan Uchiha wzrastał w siłę i zdobywał coraz większą renomę. Jako członkowie klanu Uchiha Madara i Izuna byli niezwykle utalentowani. Rywalizowali ze sobą w każdej dziedzinie życia. Żaden nie chciał ustąpić drugiemu. W takiej sytuacji nawet Mangekyou Sharingan został przez nich aktywowany w tym samym czasie. Założenie Konohagakure Kiedy dwie nacje toczyły ze sobą wojnę, jedna strona zatrudniała klan Uchiha, druga zaś klan Senjuu. W tej sytuacji bracia Uchiha jednoczyli swoje siły, aby wraz z innymi klanowiczami godnie rywalizować z najpotężniejszym klanem w okolicy. Konflikt wzrastał w siłę, aż wreszcie zwaśnione klany doszły do porozumienia. Senjuu Hashirama i nowo wybrany przywódca klanu Uchiha - Madara, podali sobie dłonie i razem utworzyli Konohę.thumb|left|Madara Uchiha Mianując Madarę przywódcą klanu, Izuna uznał wyższość brata. Szybko też okazało się, że to Madara jest w stanie zapewnić klanowi świetność. Zaczął tworzyć nowe doujutsu, aż w końcu zauważył, że z jego oczami dzieje się coś złego. Jak wiemy, im częściej używa się Mangekyou Sharingana, tym szybciej traci się wzrok. Madara z przerażeniem odkrył, że ślepnie.Gdy oślepł zrozumiał, że jedynym sposobem na odzyskanie wzroku jest przeszczepienie sobie oczu Izuny. Młodszy brat zgodził się na tę ewentualność w imię większego dobra(lub też jak opowidał Itachi Sasuke wziął je od niego siłą). Chciał, aby klan Uchiha nie utracił świetności na rzecz znienawidzonego klanu Senjuu. Kiedy Madara przejął Mangekyou Izuny, młodszy z braci zmarł aż w końcu o nim zapomniano. Z kolei sława Madary rosła z każdym dniem. Upewniwszy się, że nigdy już nie straci wzroku, zapragnął władzy. Jego Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan,który zdobył po pszeszczpieniu oczu brata.Miał mu w tym pomóc. Pojedynek z Pierwszym Hokage thumb|Madara odchodzi z Wioski thumb|left|Madara vs. Hashirama Nikt nie był w stanie powstrzymać Madary aż do momentu, gdy Senju Hashirama wyzwał go na pojedynek.Podczas tej walki Hashirama przywował Kyuubiego,następnie jego żona-Mito zapieczętowała go w sobie tym samym pomagając mu w walce za pomocą mocy Kyyubiego.Madara został pokonany. Hashirama, święcie przekonany, że najsilneijszy z Uchiha poległ, wrócił do Konohy i mianował swoim następcą młodszego brata - Tobiramę. Miejsce, w którym miała miejsce bitwa między nim a Madarą, nazwano Doliną Końca. Stoją tam dwie kolosalnych rozmiarów statuy, które upamiętniają pojedynek między dwójką najpotężniejszych ninja wszech czasów. Założenie Akatsuki thumb|Tobi i Deidara To, że słuch o Madarze zaginął, wcale nie oznaczało, że nie przeżył walki z Hashiramą.Jego sława została zapomniana, jednak żył dalej i bez obawy o swoje życie mógł przez wiele lat knuć zemstę na Konohagakure. Wkrótce potem założył przestępczą organizację o nazwie "Akatsuki", gdzie zebrał tych ninja, którzy żyli na marginesie prawa. Sam ukrył swoje prawdziwe oblicze za maską i tożsamością Tobiego - niezbyt rozgarniętego członka organizacji, który unikał kłopotów jak ognia i nie przejawiał żadnych szczególnych zdolności. Przywództwo oddał w ręce Paina, ale wiadomo, że z ukrycia sam pociągał za sznurki. Po upływie czasu jego prawdziwe imię znało jedynie kilkoro członków organizacji: Pain, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu oraz Itachi. Atak na Konohę thumb|Madara grożący śmiercią Naruto Podczas narodzin Naruto Uzumakiego zaatakował kryjówkę ANBU w celu oddania mu zapieczętowanego Kyuubiego. Zabił Taji, Biwako Sarutobi oraz członka ANBU przed wejściem. Złapał Naruto, grożąc zabiciem go jeśli Minato Namikaze nie odsunie się od Kushiny. Minato jednak ratuje małego Uzumakiego, lecz Madara wyciąga z ciała Kushiny Kyubiego, rozkazując mu atak na Konohe.Wtem rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Minato a Madarą.Czwarty Hokage używa drugiego poziomu Hirashin no Jutsu, teleportuje się i poważnie rani Madarę Rasenganem a następnie z nienacka przebija go kunaiem i wyciąga Kyuubiego z jego kontroli.Minato wygrał lecz Madara obiecał mu, że wkrótce Kyuubi znów znajdzie siępod jego kontrolą. Masakra Klanu Uchiha thumb|left|Madara/Tobi podczas spotkania z Itachim Nowa Tożsamość Pod postacią Tobiego Madara brał udział w kilku misjach. Pierwszą z nich było odzyskanie pierścienia Sasoriego, który zginął w walce z Sakurą i Chiyo. Odzyskawszy pierścień, Tobi-Madara stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem Akatsuki oraz partnerem Deidary. Właśnie w jego towarzystwie Tobi wybrał się na polowanie na Sanbiego, trzyogoniastego Bijuu. Jednak gdy tylko stanął przed bestią, uciekł, zostawiając Deidarę samego. Podczas walki Deidary z Sasuke, Tobi miał rzekomo zginąć, ponieważ za późno uciekł, gdy Deidara użył swojej ostatecznej broni - C4. Wydaje się to niemożliwe, ale w kilka minut po śmierci Deidary, Tobi był już w Amegakure i rozmawiał z Painem. Kazał mu osobiście schwytać Naruto, którego spotkał, gdy powstrzymywał Ośmioosobowy Skład przed wtargnięciem do walki Itachiego i Sasuke. Chwilę potem był już w Dolinie Końca, rozmyślając o potędze młodszego z braci Uchiha. Następnie pojawił się wthumb|right|Madara z oczyma Izuny miejscu, gdzie zginął Itachi. W związku z jego umiejętnościami pojawiły się spekulacje, że Madara opanował jutsu czasoprzestrzenne i jest w stanie przenosić się w ułamkach sekundy w różne miejsca. thumb|Tobi uchyla maskę Po śmierci Itachiego, Madara zabrał Sasuke do swojej kryjówki, gdzie wyjawił mu prawdę o masakrze klanu i tragedii jego brata. Stosując tanie chwyty, igrając z emocjami Sasuke, omamił go, aby wykorzystać jego siłę do własnych celów. Sasuke zaakceptował Madarę i zgodził się złapać dla niego ośmioogoniaste Bijuu.Wiedział jednak od Itachiego , że nie jest on już taką potęgą jaką był kiedyś, lecz jej żałosną imitacją.thumb|Madara jako Tobi Umiejętności thumb|left|Wieczny Mangekyo Sharingan Madary Umiejętności Madary wciąż są nam nieznane. Jako członek klanu Uchiha musi znać techniki bazujące na naturze Katon, a jako jeden z najsilniejszych klanowiczów prawdopodobnie zna takie techniki, jakich nie widzieliśmy w wykonaniu ani Sasuke, ani Itachiego. Jego drugą naturą jest z kolei Doton. Madara posiada ogromne pokłady chakry, co było fenomenem nawet wśród innych Uchiha, którzy znani byli właśnie z tego, że posiadają więcej chakry od członków innych klanów. Sam Kyuubi uważał, że za czasów świetności Madara był silniejszy nawet od niego samego. Z tego powodu uważa się, że Madara rzeczywiście był w stanie przyzwać, a następnie kontrolować demona za pomocą swojego Eternal Mangekyou Sharingana. Zapewne poznamy zdolności bojowe Madary przy okazji jego decydującej walki, być może przeciwko Sasuke lub Naruto. Cel Uchiha Madary Madara usiłuje zdobyć wszystkie 9 bijuu, które po połączeniu utworzą 10-ogoniastego demona - Juubi. Madara chce zapieczętować Juubiego w sobie i stać się jego Jinchuuriki. Wtedy moc Madary znowu powróci, ponieważ nie może teraz używać całej swej mocy gdyż doznał poważnych obrażeń podczas walki z pierwszym Hokage - Hashiramą. Moc Juubiego odnowi jego dawną siłę i sprawi, że będzie posiadał moc wszystkich Bijuu. Wtedy utworzy Tsukiyomi tak potężne, że złapie cały świat w genjutsu kontrolując każdego człowieka na świecie. Stworzy w ten sposób nową rzeczywistość bez wojen i nienawiści. Lecz Kage niechcą oddać władzy nad światem Madarze i oddać dwóch ostatnich bijuu, Hachibiego i Kyuubiego. Madara słysząc to wypowiada światu 4-tą Wielką Wojnę Światową Ninja. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madare zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki, jako dowód swoich umiejętności które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących już członków Akatsuki: Deidare, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu.Madara przyjął pomoc i zgodził się oddać mu Sasuke Uchihe którego chciał Kabuto. Cytaty *"Panie Deidara! Chlip.. Chlip... Był z pana surowy, acz dobry człowiek... Chlip... Tobi nigdy pana nie zapomni, przenigdy... O! Żyje pan!" *''"Panie Deidara! A nie mówiłem, że skończy pan w kawałkach! Niech cię wszyscy diabli! O! Jeszcze żyje..."'' *"Tobi: -'' Nieźli są, trzeba im przyznać. Nawet panu Deidarze facjatę poobijali.'' Deidara: - T''obi! Jeszcze jedno słowo a stracę cierpliwość i sobie pofruwasz,yhm!'' Tobi: - Jak można stracić coś czego się nie posiada. Jest pan niczym chodząca bomba, bynajmniej nie zegarowa, eksploduje ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy" Deidara: - Tobi jak ja cię zaraz!!!" *(do Deidary) Tobi- "Jestem niegrzeczną dziewczynką która się w panu kocha..'" *"Tobi: - Znalazłem, panie Zetsu! Znalazłem go! Czy dzięki temu będę mógł zostać członkiem Akatsuki? Przecież zwolniło się miejsce...! Zetsu czarny: -'' Kretynie! Myślisz że to takie proste?! Zetsu biały: - ''A co stoi na przeszkodzie? Tobi jest grzecznym chłopcem..." *'Tobi': "'' Był surowy, ale dobry.... Panie Deidara, nigdy nie zapomnę.... ''Deidara: "Przestań się mazać" '''Tobi' : " A jednak żyjesz"'' *''*"Powiedziałem to co miałem powiedzieć... Powiedz pozostałym członkom by pospieszyli się z łapaniem reszty Jinchuurikich. Wkrótce wszystkie nasze cele zostaną osiągnięte. A kiedy to się stanie wszystko będzie tak jak być powinno.Prawdziwa moc Sharingana... Moja moc... Moc Uchihy Madary... ("Sharingan no hontou no chikara ga... kono Uchiha Madara no chikara ga!")"'' *'' *" Uchiha jest klanem stworzonym dla zemsty"'' *''"Rany jakie odniosłem w walce z Shodai Hokage są zbyt poważne... Jestem teraz tylko marnym widmem siebie z przeszłości"'' *''"W takim razie , oficjalnie ogłaszam... Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi!"'' *''"Musisz być cierpliwy jeśli chcesz osiągnąć swój cel"'' *''"Sasuke mam dla ciebie jedną radę... Jeśli nie znajdujesz żadnego użytku z tej dziewczyny zabij ją. Wie zbyt dużo o nas..."'' *''"Danzou ty draniu... Zmiażdżyłeś oko Shisuiego zanim umarłeś..."'' Ciekawostki * Powiedzonko "Tobi jest grzecznym chłopcem" stało się bardzo popularne wśród społeczności fanów "Naruto". Choć sam Tobie nigdy nie powiedział tego osobiście , a zrobiła to jedynie biała połowa Zetsu w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie czarnej, że przyłączenie się Tobiego do Akatsuki nie będzie takie łatwe.Dla wielu komentarz ten był bardzo komiczny i w związku z tym Tobi przedstawiany jest jako frywolne i beztroski dzieciak z pogodną naturą w wielu fanowskich pracach czy filmikach na YouTubie używając tą frazę jako parodię jego zachowania * Imię Madara (斑) można przetłumaczyć jako "plamy", zaś Tobi może oznaczać "skok" (飛), lub też "latawiec"(鳶). Ta druga translacja łączy imię Tobiego z organizacją Sasuke - Taką. Istnieje bowiem japoński idiom "jastrząb zrodzony z latawca" co możemy przetłumaczyć jako fakt, że niezwykle utalentowane dziecko może być zrodzone przez zwykłych, niewyróżniających się rodziców * Wnioskując z anime wydaje się, że Tobi lubi jeść dango * Madara ukazuje się przez moment na końcu 3 OAV special : The Cross Roads, razem z Sasuke ubranego w płaszcz Akatsuki * Hobby Madary jest sokolnictwo, natomiast jako Tobi jego ulubionym zajęciem jest towarzyszenie Deidarze-senpai * Ulubionym jedzeniem Madary jest inarizushi (odmiana sushi która zamiast "rybnego opakowania" używa pieczonego kabaczka, tofu i omletu), natomiast nie lubi spożywać roe (odmiana kawioru) * Ulubionym powiedzeniem Madary jest "pokonać kogoś bez żadnego wysiłku"(鎧袖一触, Gaishū Isshoku). Jako Tobi jego ulubionym wyrazem jest "sekret" (秘密) * Fani twierdzą że Tobi to Obito Uchiha ponieważ myślą że Zetsu go wskrzeszył. Można to stwierdzić także z faktu, że użył on prawdopodbnie Kamui podczas walki z Minato. * Wieczny MS Madary jest połączeniem MS Madary i Izuny od,którego Madara zabrał oczy. * Jest on jedynym Uchiha ,który po rzezi klanu,który ani razu nie użyl żadnej techniki ognia. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki